Our Queen
by missing in imagination
Summary: After years of Prince Charmings, The Queen of 2012 has finally found her King. Miley/Liam MIAM


**Our Queen, Her King  
><strong>_  
>Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs<br>God gave me you for the days of doubt  
>And for when I think I lost my way<br>There are no words here left to say, it's true  
>God gave me you<em>

August 2009  
>There's many different ways that Miley can categorize her past. In Hannah Montana seasons, in albums; in movies, hair colors, and scandals. Her accomplishments are vast and memories are poignant; But Miley has a habit of recalling her life in stages of boyfriends.<p>

Nick Jonas- A worldwide phenomenon, yet extremely reserved. Her Prince Charming. He was a passionate music lover (thinking back on it now, he probably loved it more than her) and constantly had a trail of screaming fangirls threatening Miley because she was the only thing in their way. Their two year first-love marathon resulted in [permanent] heart break in the rain and from that day on, her and Nick experienced a never ending series of ups and downs, breakups and hopeful potential repairs, stabs in the back and secret kisses on the lips. And then the games stopped when the players finally found somebody lovely enough to settle down with. And they faded into their own separate fairytales. She can't even remember the last time they spoke.

Justin Gaston- Another music loverboy that she enjoyed having her heart being held by. Justin was good to her, she remembers, but she was just childish to feel in love with a boy that was so many years ahead of the naive 15 year old she was at the time. Compared to them all, their relationship was the least of love and the most of a friendship that gave comfort to each other. Maybe he was just a friend anyway, just another person she needed to keep patching her up.

When she was preparing to leave for the filming of The Last Song, Miley had to make a very important decision and that was what to do with Justin. A few weeks leading up to her departure, their relationship started to shake, like the way the Earth sometimes will before a big earthquake. Miley thinks he was sensing their end- that her leaving for Tybee Island was the mark of a very exciting new chapter in her life where it was no longer necessary for him to be a part of. So before she left, she ended things officially with him and she wasn't so much heartbroken as she was just plain sad. Because she was going into unknown territory now- no Disney, no boyfriend. But even though she was nervous and alone, Miley reckons that leaving him behind was one of the best things she ever did for herself. She wouldn't feel alone for much longer anyway.

Miley kneels against the wood railing of the boardwalk in Tybee Island. She can hear the crew taking down the set where they had finished filming the final scene of the movie this afternoon. Aside from the busy noise though, it is very quiet, like the island itself is packing up the summer and moving on. She walks down the boardwalk and into the sand as the August sky fades into a deep blue.

"Hey Miley," she hears Liam call out behind her. She turns around and smiles at him as he jogs towards her at the waterline. "For a second I thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye."

"Of course not," she shoves him playfully and instead of pushing her back, he pulls her against his chest and his arms hug around her. Her heart is racing and everything is smiling, and she holds into his strong arms, closes her eyes and sighs.

They have formed an ever-growing bond that feels stronger every day. They have gone from costars to secret crushes to potential couple in three months, but that's all they really needed to start falling in love. To Miley, it didn't quite feel like love at first sight, but maybe that's just because she wasn't looking. She liked how Liam came with no preconceived notion of who she is, was, and will be according to the media. Liam liked her huge heart and her ability to stay true to herself when it seemed like more people hated her than the fans that adored her. They had spent a memorable summer together and will always have The Last Song to remember it by. Miraculously, she felt repaired and healed by the time filming was done, but one thing did feel broken. When Miley realized how terribly she would miss him, how the distance between Australia and Los Angeles is too far for her to handle, she knew that this was more than a summer crush.

"Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want this to be the end..."

She opens her eyes and looks up at him, almost wincing for his reaction, that it would be everything opposite of what she hoped; that after all these months, after coming here alone and afraid, that she may have found the one person she never wants to let go of.

"I don't either," he gently kissed the top of her head, "So let's not let it be."

January 2012  
>Award season has begun and Miley has already started to leave a mark. Something has changed in her- everybody can see it and everybody is nonetheless surprised. There's an air of class and a prowess of royalty draped around her like the dresses she wears. She's turning heads, not raising eyebrows.<p>

"You look beautiful," Liam says to her. They're in a limo on their way to the People's Choice Awards and Liam will be the first to admit that he can't keep his eyes off of her. She's glowing and he loves that about her.

Miley smiles at him and reaches to kiss his cheek in thanks. "Lipstick marks aren't exactly the red carpet accessory of my choice," he jokes.

"Sorry," Miley laughs and smudges it off with her finger. He jokes but she knows that he's feeling nervous. This is his first public appearance with his Hunger Games costars and he's presenting an award. Liam is always a cool and collected guy but he is serious about his work and wants to get it right. The fans want to see their Gale and are not reluctant to criticize if he's not who they imagined him to be. Miley knows the feeling, and hates for him to be in that position.

She quickly sits up straight and looks him square in the eye. "Ready for the best pep talk of your life?"

"Definitely."

"First off, you're going to do a great job tonight and you have nothing to worry about. You are already the perfect Gale and you have nothing to prove to anybody. And when all else fails," she smirks, "You look so good in that suit and I feel like the luckiest girl alive. Got it?"

Now Liam is the one glowing and as they approach the red carpet and get out of the car he whispers in her ear, "And I'm the luckiest guy."  
><em><br>__On my own I'm only half of what I could be  
>I can't do without you<br>We are stitched together and what love has tethered  
>I pray we never undo<em>

Miley waits for Liam backstage as he presents with Jennifer. She's so proud to see him up there, to hear him be announced as "Liam Hemsworth from the Hunger Games", to hear people cheering for him and Jennifer. But as Miley stands on the sidelines, it's a little bittersweet; a little worrying. Maybe even, there resides jealousy and fear. That the minute that movie releases he is going to become something they both aren't quite used to- a Hollywood superstar, a heart throb. And it's going to be a Nick Jonas repeat where they just simply forget about each other.

But that won't happen. Because as Miley thinks about losing him, Liam is saying to himself _'my God, I'm going to marry her'_. He's thinking that in a few years, he'll be finishing the Hunger Games trilogy and Miley will be either making movies, on tour, or whatever else she thinks of, whatever opportunity is in her direction, and if the right time approaches them, then they would do it. He imagines them escaping from the media. He thinks about both of their families, so different and so geographically distant, coming together for the wedding. Maybe on a beach somewhere. Maybe in Tennessee. He sees Miley in a long flowing dress with a crown of flowers in her hair and the first moment he sees her walk towards him with her father on her arm.

_You'll always be love's great martyr  
>And I'll be the flattered fool<br>And I need you_

Later that night, Liam and Miley skip the after parties and go back to his place. They're in t-shirts, wrapped in a blanket on the couch, drinking wine and watching tv. She has her legs tucked beneath her and her head on his shoulder and every now and then she'll gently kiss his collarbone.

In her mind, Liam is the last chapter of a teenage life marked by boys she dated. She wants to remember accomplishments and fulfilling memories, not heartbreak and loss. Miley has had her Prince Charming and everyone after that was filling the void. But Liam is far more than a new Prince Charming. He is her King. And a Queen needs her King more than anybody else.

_He gave me you._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm still here. Surprised? I've been trying so hard for months to get back into writing FanFiction; I'd formulate ideas but just couldn't put them into words eloquent enough for me to approve of it. While writing this I'd think to myself- maybe it's time to grow up, 4 years later and I'm still writing about Miley. But I still love her, I still love this site and I still love you who still reads and reviews, and it's really rewarding to come back every now and then and just see what's going on. <strong>

**There's not much of a Miam following, and it seems as though all that Niley hope has left for good. But I love Miley and Liam and those who are familiar with me and my stories know that. Seeing them at all these award shows and vacations just kills me with love every time and I just think they're perfect. So I enjoy writing about them because I can really feel their love. **

**As for me, I'm still the same, just continuing to move through new chapters of my life. FanFiction has been too important to me to let go of so you haven't gotten rid of me quite yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and please review, because they put a smile on my face like no other. I hope everyone is doing well and keep an eye out for a couple more uploads in the near future!**

**This oneshot is dedicated to Theresa who runs isthemusictoblame. tumblr. com because her enthusiasm and support made me want to get back into writing.  
>And Jen, if you're reading this, this one is for you.<br>**

**Love & Stars,  
>mii<br>**


End file.
